Five nights at Purple Guys
by Bonniethebunny11
Summary: The awesome sequel to the last book Secrets of Five nights at Freddy's Enjoy and review THANK YOU SO MUCH ON MY LAST BOOK :)
1. the five children

John and fred are playing at Freddy fazbears pizzeria and now is gonna play a game with Golden Bonnie Yay they thought. They invited Meg and Bob over too. Then the man open the suit and he was purple he pulled out a knife and stabed Bob first then meg then John last but not least Fred. "Now put you guys into suits" Fred in Freddy Meg in chica John into Foxy and Bob into bonnie. Whispers are herd and said "we will get revenge on you one day..." Now the suits moan and laugh but the first ever child murdered Golden Freddy... 1964 Goldie is at Freadbear's Family diner and then was lead into a back room by spring trap and when the person came out of the suit he had a knife and murdered and had a suit for him but never got to it...


	2. The words of wisdom

The wise words of Fritz smith "The new might be high tech but the old ones have the wisdom and strongest that makes them harder to deal with on the nights" And the words of the actual murder says this "The old ones were always harder because when I murdered them they actually almost killed me" And mike still says today that "the old ones always win and get what they want sooner or later" Well the old ones are ready to come get Purple man "Follow me" The purple freddy lead the old animatronics one by one to there destroyed death. "Now all I need to do is destroy the toy ones that Fritz killed stupid fricking fritz that idiot! A soul appeared and chased him into the springtrap suit. Then the springlocks malfunctioned and crushed him. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" He died and the souls disappeared. **Back to the restaurant in fnaf 2 **


	3. Murder in cold blood

"oh foxy I will never leave you" toy chica said hugging him as she cried "It's ok lassy it'll be ok" "Actually no It won't hello foxy i'm here to destroy you hehe" "Ah lad you're messing with the wrong fox" "Foxy don't" Toy chica screamed as she and foxy got destroyed with a slice of a knife gone just like that pieces that's it other wise dead. "2 down 11 to go" He said with a smile. "unless you don't count the golden freddy suit it's 10" "oh Foxy I found a way I can fix your... OH my god" Mangle dropped to her knees crying "why did this happen to my best friend and brother oh my god no god please no!" *she started to bawl as the purple man left mangle was 2nd to last animatronic he's killing* "Mangle... Hey watch where you... oh no!" Slice* Slice* W. Freddy crumbles to the ground dead. "Well i'll finish it tonight hehe" he leaves and comes back on night 5 2:00am "Oh what the actual **** who is that!" Jeremy saw purple guy and the guy shot the camera and got closer and closer. "Tick tock Your time is up you don't stand a chance Tick tock who's there it's me" The purple guy appeared behind Jeremy and had an fire ax and took the swing... **OH sorry cliff hanger :(**


	4. The savior

... And then the puppet stepped in the way sliced in half Jeremy starts running with and runs into a 13 year old boy... Mike they both run and mike trips and then gets stepped on by the murderer and he said "Stupid guard wait up" he mumbles out the doors and into his car he drives off "fuck I'll take this chance to destroy the rest of the animatronics "hello mangle? Goldie? Toy freddy?" Toy freddy pushes him down and tries to crush him but got stabbed. "Hehe You think that's it where are you haha!" Toy bonnie rushes in and whacks him twice in the head with his guitar "ha taste that"


	5. Revenge

Toy bonnie drags him away in the back "killing my friends you my friend are gonna die too" "FRITZ HELPPPP MEEE!" the guy yelled and another guards man walked in he was "pink" or so to say he pulled out of device a shocked toy bonnie. He fell and jerked violently and stayed still deactivated. "Nice work now mangle and bb to kill now" they both smile and purple guy and fritz both smile and pulled out there killing devices. Ok lets... Mangle swoops down from the roof and bites the purple guys frontal lobe she spits it out and says "That's for programming me to bite that kid!" She shouted and the purple guy fell to the ground and died "OH you nasty fox i'll revenge my friend get over here" Fritz yelled Mangle ran off and hid in her cove waiting... **Another cliff hanger HEHE**


	6. Author's notes

**Hello everyone thank you so much for the support pm me about things I should do help me out guys and I would like to thank you for the support I love hearing people enjoying my stories and if you don't like don't read it So thank you guys so much I love u all! :)**


	7. Defender

Mangle now was in a mixed of emotions she had lost toy bonnie, her best friend toy chica, and her brother. Now she had to time everything right the old ones already destroyed and the rest either destroyed and now she was the only one left besides bb. She now lunged from the ceiling avoiding the office defending her territory. She now had to save the rest and defend. **Back to jermey and mike **"ok Mike we got to save this place or run come on lets go!" *he grabbed mike and started to run*


	8. The final steps

"Where are we going?!" Mike said as he was pulled "We're leaving we have to there's a murder here! Come on!" Jeremy said as they got into his car. "Wait what are YOU doing here before ours?" "Oh I herd this place was haunted I even asked my mom to come she said yes" Mike nodded. "Well there you go a purple guy with a knife. Are you happy?!" Jeremy shouted driving away. "Yep" Mike nodded again. "Well where do you live I'll take you home ok?" Jeremy sighed. "Just take a left here and my house is the blue one... Thanks!" Mike gets out and goes inside. Jeremy goes home and has nightmares...

**Back to Mangle's POV. **"You ARE NOT GONNA WIN THIS ONE FRITZ!" *She Now grabs her screwdriver and Runs at him with it... Then she jumps up dodging the electric thing and stabbing the screwdriver in his throat and he falls to the ground shaking violently. She drags his body to a suit it was a purple Freddy suit she pushed him in it and then destroyed it in the furnace. She sighs and sits on the ground crying then someone walks behind her... Her eyes widen when she saw who it was... **ANOTHER EVIL CLIFF HANGER HAHHAHAHHAHHAHHHAH OK sowwy :(**


	9. NIGHTMARE

"Why hello mangle hahahahahahaha ahahhaahha ahhahahah!" SpRiNgTrAp said "Springtrap? what I thought..." "he released me" Springtrap pointed to a tip toeing golden freddy. "GOLDY!" mangle rushed to capture golden freddy and lunged and missed... BANG! she crashed to the wall and was knocked out... She was in a room she didn't remember but she was not in a pizzeria she was in a room! A guy stood there wearing a foxy mask and had an axe and destroyed her... The end? JUST KIDDING! Mangle woke up screaming in her cove it was morning and the gang was practicing before the kids show up. "huh what it was just a NIGHTMARE?!" "i guess mangle" Foxy said walking in with pizza "W. bonnie wanted me to give this for you" She blushed "Tell him I said thank you" *she took the pizza and ate it then stopped when she saw the same guard from the nightmare that watched them* "OH NO" **Until next time i'm freddyfazbear22 see ya**


End file.
